diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/18 August 2018
10:54:32 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 10:54:41 And back half a day later. 11:20:52 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 11:22:23 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 11:22:23 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 11:22:23 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 11:22:52 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 11:27:29 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" Aufsulling 13:00:41 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" aufmerksuul 13:05:09 <Özün_Oldun> d="TOTMGsRock" Does anyone have any orange slices? 13:05:25 <Özün_Oldun> d="TOTMGsRock" 13:50:30 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" i have a lemon grenade 13:50:35 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" slice that if you wanna go bewm 13:52:11 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 13:56:44 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 14:04:26 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 14:04:35 Oh. 14:04:39 Dang it. 14:04:43 Phased out. 14:05:01 Sorry about that. So, did anything worthwhile happen? 14:05:15 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" nothing important 14:05:52 Okay. Thank you. 14:08:01 Your illustration in the Napalm page is pretty good. 14:08:13 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" Thanks 14:08:18 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" Your art isn't bad either 14:10:04 Hello? 14:10:16 Thanks. 14:10:18 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" sup 14:10:33 Well, if I worked professionally more, it could be better. 14:10:37 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Sup boi 14:12:33 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" join http://www.yourworldoftext.com/niceice 14:12:40 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" and go right alot 14:12:44 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" but straight right 14:12:47 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" no other directions 14:12:47 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" right 14:13:49 I cannot trust that much. 14:14:18 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Wdym 14:14:20 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" theres no porn there 14:14:29 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" ^ 14:14:40 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" ^ 14:14:40 <Özün_Oldun> I'm making sure of that myself 14:14:42 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" The worst there is are ascii dicks 14:15:19 What is in that niceice page? 14:15:35 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" it's a place where you type anything you want in a blank canvas 14:16:07 I mean, the page Tudor Posted. 14:16:18 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" that's it 14:16:21 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" what i said 14:16:23 <Özün_Oldun> d="TOTMGsRock" Hello there 14:16:45 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" y u do dis to me 14:16:55 <Özün_Oldun> d="TOTMGsRock" you mean the kenobi memes? 14:17:03 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" do you request a dosage of ground that is stationed lower than mine 14:17:22 So Tudor, what's in the far right? 14:17:24 <Özün_Oldun> d="TOTMGsRock" From my point of view I have the high ground! 14:17:44 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Nobody found my secret 14:17:57 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Tip: 5 14:17:59 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" that you're not a donut or a king 14:18:04 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" found that 14:18:11 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" That's not the secret 14:18:19 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" The niceice secret 14:18:27 <Özün_Oldun> d="TOTMGsRock" like a panda 不是熊不是貓 14:18:33 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" I repeat 14:18:37 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" The tip is 5 14:18:39 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" haha yes 14:18:43 <Özün_Oldun> d="TOTMGsRock" 4 14:19:03 "Oh this is gonna be easy. (!)" ~Obi-Wan Kenobi in Episode III. 14:19:04 <Özün_Oldun> d="TOTMGsRock" I don't get it 14:19:36 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" found it 14:19:37 i don't relate 14:19:40 haha 14:19:50 And I am not interested. 14:19:56 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" o h h e l l o t h e r e e v e r y o n e 14:20:01 <Özün_Oldun> d="TOTMGsRock" General Sparky 14:20:05 id 14:20:06 go 14:20:07 now 14:20:11 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" please 14:20:11 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" do 14:20:11 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" it seems there are more bold ones than i remember being here 14:20:12 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" not 14:20:14 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" do 14:20:16 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" thid 14:20:18 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" this* 14:20:23 sorry i just went khit mode 14:20:24 What? 14:20:30 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" I'll give you another tip: 14:20:31 ill go now 14:20:35 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" alright 14:20:35 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" xy 14:20:43 Chromosomes? 14:20:43 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" The second tip is xy 14:20:43 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" have a good day 14:20:50 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" have a good day 14:20:51 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" yeah AC i have already located it 14:20:59 <Özün_Oldun> d="TOTMGsRock" mxyzptlk 14:21:02 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 14:21:02 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" What does it say 14:21:04 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" hi 14:21:19 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" What's the secret reward 14:21:20 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" by the way TOTMG 14:21:36 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" if you edit your messages here it doesn't show up on DW chat 14:21:47 <Özün_Oldun> d="TOTMGsRock" oh 14:21:54 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" well i only saw a "hu" 14:21:56 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" hi* 14:22:04 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Wave 14:22:13 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" What's the secret reward? 14:22:16 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" who, me? 14:22:20 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Yeah 14:22:23 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" You dingus 14:22:24 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" you can still call me Tidal if you like 14:22:37 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" oooh nice 14:22:41 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" chocolate house 14:22:49 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" If you located the secret 14:23:06 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" That means you got a reward 14:23:10 <Özün_Oldun> d="TOTMGsRock" 5xy 14:23:11 <Özün_Oldun> d="TOTMGsRock" hmm 14:23:29 <Özün_Oldun> d="TOTMGsRock" 5 is leet for S 14:23:31 <Özün_Oldun> d="TOTMGsRock" wat 14:23:34 <Özün_Oldun> d="TOTMGsRock" wait* 14:23:35 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Umm 14:23:44 <Özün_Oldun> d="TOTMGsRock" ... 14:23:49 <Özün_Oldun> d="TOTMGsRock" Why so serious? 14:23:54 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" It's more obvious than that 14:24:21 <Özün_Oldun> d="TOTMGsRock" Why so obvious? 14:24:26 Well, that page is just grey blank space with a menu. 14:24:44 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" No 14:25:00 <Özün_Oldun> d="TOTMGsRock" You have 5 pairs of chromosomes? 14:25:00 Coordinates and you can scroll through things. 14:25:08 See. 14:25:09 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" No tot 14:25:10 <Özün_Oldun> d="TOTMGsRock" or the coordinate plane (5,5) 14:25:16 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Yes 14:25:21 That was empty. 14:25:21 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Now hurry up 14:25:29 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" And claim your prize 14:25:39 <Özün_Oldun> d="TOTMGsRock" (5,5) 14:25:48 <Özün_Oldun> d="TOTMGsRock" wait what 14:26:02 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" In the menu of world of text 14:26:10 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" i claimed a chocolate house 14:26:12 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" You can activate coordinates 14:26:21 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Wait what 14:26:35 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" It isn't supposed to be a chocolate house 14:26:42 Nothing on (5,5) 14:26:44 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" oh nvm i found the proper prize 14:26:52 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" It is a... 14:26:56 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" the chocolate house was Ice's doing 14:27:00 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" i got your cookie 14:27:05 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Good job 14:27:12 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" You found the secret cookie 14:27:14 I enabled coordinates and nothing on (5,5) 14:27:25 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" there is something at 5/5 14:27:29 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" just look around more 14:27:32 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Do you wanna trade the cookie for tatsumaki creds? 14:27:50 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" i don't even use tatsu stuff 14:27:54 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" i'm keeping my cookie 14:28:01 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Oh 14:28:02 Nein. 14:28:06 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Lmao 14:28:22 Absolute none. 14:28:31 I wonder is it because I use Opera. 14:28:42 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Use google 14:29:10 I don't have Chrome. Let's see if it works on Firefox. 14:29:20 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Download chrome 14:29:24 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" rn 14:29:38 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" You individualist 14:29:57 No. 14:30:15 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" You individualist 14:30:16 Chrome is not as safe as this one. 14:31:04 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Chrome is one of the safest browser 14:31:16 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" And one of the most efficient one 14:31:41 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" sYou individualist/s 14:32:03 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Ok imma stop 14:33:22 Well. 14:33:27 That's interesting. 14:33:45 There is still nothing even though I installed Chrome. 14:33:56 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" look around a bit 14:34:06 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" there should be somethinf 14:34:08 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" g 14:34:41 Nothing. 14:34:46 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" i made an arena closer residence 14:34:59 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" What 14:35:09 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Coordinates? 14:35:19 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" it's missing the barrel 14:35:22 Doesn't work for me I think. 14:35:25 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" (25,1) 14:35:27 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" oh well 14:35:57 Wait. 14:36:02 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" how do i see coordinates 14:36:04 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" i cant see it 14:36:09 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" menu 14:36:13 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" i checked 14:36:16 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" where are they 14:36:24 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" 14:36:58 Nope. 14:37:05 That's unusual. 14:37:29 Everyone can see it but I can't. 14:38:29 So what exactly was it? 14:38:59 Is the bridge working? 14:39:02 Hello? 14:39:23 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 14:39:34 Oh no. 14:39:40 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" oof 14:39:45 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" it functions 14:39:48 Phew. 14:39:51 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" we just got carried away 14:40:18 I need to continue the anxiety pills. Any what was it? 14:40:25 *Anyway. 14:40:38 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" there was a message saying “claim your secret cookie” 14:41:26 Oh. 14:41:42 There is nothing for me. 14:41:48 Well... 14:41:55 Why though? 14:43:24 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" probs doesnt work on opera 14:43:56 I installed Chrome and tried to look at it, still there was nothing. 14:44:03 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" http://www.yourworldoftext.com/niceice 14:44:03 <Özün_Oldun> try again 14:45:13 Just uninstalled Chrome. 14:45:25 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" oof ok 14:45:46 Why wouldn't it show up though... 14:46:48 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" am 14:46:54 Well, I probably shouldn't care. My blood pressure is rising and my heart starts to pound when I think something is wrong with my computer. 14:46:54 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" go to X = 25 Y = 0 14:47:02 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" probs not with your pc 14:47:09 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" anyawy 14:47:17 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" guys help put the street lamps and deco 14:47:34 It was a stupid decision to stop taking my pills. 14:47:42 I should start again I think. 14:47:42 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" you need pills? 14:47:45 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" what for? 14:48:10 Anxiety Disorder, Tachycardia, Stress and relieving. 14:48:35 I extrememly distrust humans, that is a reason. 14:48:41 *extremely. 14:49:00 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" ok 14:49:36 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 14:50:15 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" tidal 14:50:22 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" can you help putting the street lamps on road 14:50:32 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" i am 14:51:05 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" oh 14:51:34 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" i didn't count spacing though 14:52:48 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" neither did i 14:52:54 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" oh well 14:54:34 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" is AC here? 14:54:42 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" think so 14:54:48 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" were you the one who asked if i was ac 14:54:53 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" yes 14:55:01 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" i also built the giant hea 14:55:02 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" d 14:56:40 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 14:58:51 Hello? 14:58:54 Good. 14:59:01 So yeah... 14:59:15 I should probably re-start using it. 15:01:24 Yeah, it's addicting, isn't it? 15:01:33 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" kinds 15:01:35 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" a 15:06:12 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" um 15:06:18 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" who's building what 15:06:31 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" whos making solar panels on my power plant 15:06:31 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" hi 15:06:39 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" yeah who's building what 15:06:48 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" whats happeninnngg 15:08:32 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Idk 15:08:57 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" But fusion isn't ecofriendly you dip 15:33:58 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 15:36:02 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" hey tidal 15:36:06 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" ? 15:36:19 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" go to east supervoid and put ur name in the sign at the bottom 15:36:22 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" residents 15:41:24 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" alright what do we build now 15:43:40 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" idk 15:44:14 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" i have an idea 15:44:31 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" how about we hide things and see if others can find them 15:47:58 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" look below cost co. 15:49:34 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" do you like the idea 15:57:49 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" i hid a candy and lolipop at the northeast supervoid 15:58:21 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" cool 15:58:31 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" did you make sure you added it to the total 15:58:45 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" dammit read the rules 16:00:23 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" how far north 16:01:21 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" ugh do you mean at x 25 y 25?! 16:03:01 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" <@467270876673605642> 16:04:08 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" Y 15 16:04:11 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" x 25 16:04:28 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" argh 16:15:21 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" hey ice how do the ranks work in the east supervoid 16:17:17 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" dont erase the candy 16:17:25 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" oops sorry 16:18:44 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" read the rules 16:18:50 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" also add ur name to the residents 16:18:58 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" or ill do it for u 16:20:30 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" there u go no build something or add more candies 16:21:40 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Plot twist: I made the dabbing sausage and the explosion too 16:21:52 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" i thought boss made that 16:22:05 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" You thought it was boss... 16:22:20 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" But it was me, DIO! 16:22:22 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" i didnt 16:22:38 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Did you like my explosion 16:22:43 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" kinda 16:22:53 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" also i made a find the candy minigame 16:23:01 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Where? 16:23:02 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" once you find them DO NOT erase them 16:23:11 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" KK 16:23:12 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" you can make more 16:23:22 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" mk 16:23:27 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" but there is a sign telling how many candies and lollipops there are in total 16:23:38 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" dont forget to, once you add a candy, update the number 16:23:58 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" "Minigame" 16:24:05 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" idk what else to call it 16:24:07 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Not much of a game 16:24:18 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" also i made AC residence shoot a bullet 16:24:18 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Candy creation sim 16:24:54 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" lolololololol 16:26:40 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" everyone pls build things 16:26:46 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" can i be a mod 16:26:49 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" erator 16:28:31 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" pls 16:28:36 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" i came up wioth hide the candies 16:37:53 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" i added a new type of fusion next to nuclear fusion in my reactor 16:38:35 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" do you need another kind? 16:38:59 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" rip bomb 16:42:13 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" can we add muffins 16:42:21 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" ehhhhh 16:42:26 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" you can add cupcakes 16:44:21 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" actually 16:44:23 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" fook muffins 16:44:26 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" imma add pizza slices 16:45:39 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" no thats not candy! 16:45:43 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" you cant do that. 16:45:55 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" guys 16:45:55 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" ¯ 16:45:59 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" thats your over score 16:46:10 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" if an underscore is occupied by something 16:46:12 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" use over score 16:46:18 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" same position visually but not digitally 16:46:40 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" same position digitally my ass 16:46:50 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" look at the tank barrel 16:47:13 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" what about it 16:47:29 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" look at the end of the tank barrel 16:47:36 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" what about it 16:47:51 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" ikaboom/i 16:47:54 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" boss's face is gone 16:47:58 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" see where the overscore and the underscore in the image collide 16:48:18 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" iexplodes/i 16:48:23 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" irespwns/i 16:48:24 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" shit 16:48:26 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" not so similar then 16:48:27 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" anyway 16:49:08 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" we should make like, 16:49:17 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" hmmm 16:49:27 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" kinda like a videogame level but not 16:49:53 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" holy 16:50:40 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" what 16:50:44 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" what did u do 16:51:40 What an addiction. 16:51:51 Has been 3 hours. 16:52:57 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" from now on 16:53:08 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" boss is exiled from the city 16:53:14 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" why 16:53:19 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" no 16:53:25 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" who votes to exile me? 16:53:29 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" i do 16:53:35 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" you have banished pizza 16:53:35 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" i don't know why 16:53:36 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" do you, tidal? 16:53:37 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" you monster 16:53:40 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" i do 16:53:42 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" i havent banished pizza 16:53:49 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" boss aint lettin me put pizza as a food to find 16:53:54 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" yes i am 16:54:01 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" well to be fair the original was find the candy 16:54:04 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" i replaced 'candies" with "food" for you 16:54:11 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" but now it's find the food so i guess it's fine 16:54:16 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" he can stay for now 16:54:20 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" it was a fricking referance 16:54:26 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" but whatevs 16:54:34 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" candy is still there so im fine 16:55:02 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" fine 17:02:41 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" added toblerone 17:02:47 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" i see that 17:04:19 Toblerone? Good choice. 17:05:25 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" no 17:23:41 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" ^ 17:24:13 No one likes the Toblerone? 17:24:16 Really? 17:27:23 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Idek wtf is toblerone 17:27:33 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" There's none of it here 17:27:54 Really, 17:28:01 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" 17:28:17 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" it's basically triangular chocolate 17:28:22 Really? 17:28:35 That is unusual. 17:28:47 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Toblerone 17:28:52 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" AC read 17:39:45 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" no 17:39:46 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" thats not toblerone 17:39:50 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" thats UK version tobelrone 17:39:53 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" which is spaced out 17:41:38 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" https://swissmade.direct/wp-content/uploads/2017/06/chocolate-2202137_1920-800x233.jpg 17:41:39 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" THIS 17:41:40 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" is toblerone 17:41:52 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" <@!352668428386959361> what you posted is the British type 17:41:58 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" ok 17:42:14 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" sadly since HK is british you guys dont have our version 17:42:14 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" rip 17:43:40 Tommorow is the special date. 17:44:16 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" oooh 17:44:17 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" which 17:44:18 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" yours 17:44:34 You know it? 17:44:54 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" well uh 17:44:55 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gBdz08MKb3w 17:45:04 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" this is what we get for 18.09 in mother romania 17:45:16 Oh. 17:45:25 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" Baby dead at christening 17:45:28 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" nice 17:45:35 I mean, it's my Geburstag. 17:45:36 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" anyway 17:45:45 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" Happy geburstag tooo youuu 17:45:51 Thanks. 17:45:59 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" who the fuck made the birthday song 17:46:03 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" its so monotone and depressing 17:47:00 I am pretty happy about but depressed at the same time. 17:47:57 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" i made a window with logan paul and a camera at ac's hospital 17:48:08 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" if the disease kills the person then the disease is in logan's video 17:48:13 School season is pretty close to my birthday, which is 19/08 and the schools start the educational year on 17/09. 17:48:14 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" so it leaves to make sure it's not affiliated with him 17:48:16 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" SUPER CURE 17:48:17 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" but why 17:48:20 Unfortunate really. 17:48:39 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" but 17:48:44 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" today's 18.08 17:48:50 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" sooo i guess happy birthday already 17:49:11 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" did you try to recreate logan paul's alien hat 17:49:11 Thanks. Yeah, it's tommorow. 17:49:15 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" yes i did 17:49:34 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" yeah just don't touch my military convo 17:49:41 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" convoy* 17:49:58 And one thing that makes the birthday better: The cake and other things cooked alongside it. 17:50:43 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" happy birthday in advance 17:50:51 Thank you. 17:51:19 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" guys i made a restaurant with a pizza, lots of candy, lolipops and chernobyl grass 17:51:22 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" wont tell you where =P 17:52:12 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" is it connected to the main town 17:53:58 4 hours of niceice. 17:55:49 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" am did you get it to work 17:56:03 I didn't try. 17:56:09 I don't want to either. 17:56:17 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" Tidal make a panzerkampfwagen 17:56:23 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" a wha 17:56:30 German Tank. 17:56:39 from WW2. 17:56:51 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" what's the difference between my tank that's already there and that 17:56:54 There are a lots of models though. 17:57:14 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" fine 17:57:18 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" MAKE A FLAMMENVERFIER 17:57:21 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" oh yes 17:57:24 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" flamethrower tank 17:57:27 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" will do, but later 17:57:32 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" NO LATER 17:57:33 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" HANS 17:57:39 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" BUILD ZE FLAMENVERFER 17:57:48 Pzkpfw I and it's derivatives. 17:57:48 Pzkpfw II and it's derivatives. 17:57:48 Pzkpfw III and it's... Goes on and on. 17:57:53 That's better. 17:59:44 IV and der. ; V (Panther, VI (Tiger and Königstiger (King Tiger, VIB)). 17:59:52 And these are just the main branch. 18:00:10 Artillery and Tank destroyers... Command variants and such. 18:00:16 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" i can 18:00:19 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" i can 18:00:28 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" i can't find ice's restaurants 18:00:41 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" i totaally wont tell you that the restaurant is to the left 18:00:43 How is the food there? 18:00:47 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" near the auschiwitz concentration camp 18:00:57 Slow down there. 18:01:03 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" the wha 18:01:04 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" ye i built one 18:01:12 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" dude 18:01:18 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" not funny 18:01:37 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" at the north east supervoid go down and left 18:01:41 Dreadful. 18:01:44 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" you should see a restaurant with everything 18:01:49 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" i have no limit to humour 18:01:50 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" anyways 18:01:56 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" we do 18:02:37 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" somewhere between the east supervoid and center of the map 18:02:44 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" at ~ y=5 18:03:10 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" found the restaurant 18:03:24 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" im at it 18:03:24 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" NICE 18:03:32 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" you found the secret shit 18:03:35 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" i don't see a concentration camp? 18:03:36 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" like chernobyl grass 18:03:47 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" oh that one is at the northeast supervoid 18:03:50 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" boss went there a while ago 18:04:01 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" from the east supervoid go up 18:04:02 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" ALOT 18:04:02 And is now suffering PTSD. 18:04:16 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" sigh 18:04:26 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" still don't see why people would make jokes out of this 18:04:41 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" anyway 18:04:50 Auschwitz out of everything. 18:05:01 Dark Humour. 18:05:06 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" oh right 18:05:11 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" my hell server has dark humour 18:05:12 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" There is a hospital now 18:05:16 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" Regardless, can't find it. 18:05:23 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" go to x 25 18:05:26 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" where east supervoid is 18:05:29 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" and go up to like 18:05:29 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" there 18:05:30 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" y 15 18:05:33 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" I'm more toilet humor tbh 18:05:47 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Sorry 18:05:53 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" that's auschwiz. 18:05:55 Everyone has their own humour. 18:06:02 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" i tried my best 18:06:04 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" looks more like a boxing ring than anything 18:06:07 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" lmfao 18:06:08 Tudor showed Dark Humour. 18:06:18 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" should i change it to a boxing ring 18:06:19 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" i wanted it to be a war zone 18:06:21 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" but looking at it 18:06:22 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" I slipped in that plunger advertisement 18:06:26 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" it looked like what it looked like so 18:06:30 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" am 18:06:33 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" i dont show dark humour 18:06:44 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" i hide it in the deepest shadows of hell where demons are scared of it 18:06:46 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" thats my humour 18:06:48 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" its horryfing 18:06:49 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" anyway 18:06:59 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Check my hospital 18:07:01 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" more like edgy than anything tbh 18:07:11 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" It's beside the tanks and bomb shop 18:07:18 My preference is irony and allusion. 18:07:23 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Same 18:07:26 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" yeah someone shoved some logan paul near the hospital 18:07:30 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Toilet humor and irony 18:07:44 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" 》humour 18:07:51 I know Tudor, mine can sometimes be dark humour too, but not as bad as that. 18:07:52 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Look at the advertisement and sponsors and goals 18:07:55 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" sponsored by std? 18:08:05 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" It's a company name 18:08:18 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" I'm dead serious 18:08:49 Please don't start up the -our / -or controversy. 18:08:58 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" i know 18:09:05 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Check out the advertisement it summarizes my humor perfectly 18:09:12 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" anyway 18:09:13 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" i just don't really have a sense of humour 18:09:21 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" khit can attest to that 18:09:43 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" story of the day 18:09:47 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" we had the same humour 18:09:49 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" i stole his 18:09:52 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" BURNED IT IN FUCKING HELL 18:09:54 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" and thats my humour now 18:10:03 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" the other one's in da TREAAAAAAAAAAAASH 18:10:04 Well, I have a sense of humour but, it's only in pretty sincere situations that it shows up. 18:10:05 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" ioh/i 18:10:11 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" okay 18:10:18 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" imma make a north supervoid 18:10:21 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" this time without acetone 18:10:39 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Did you like my plunger advertisement 18:10:43 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" also did you know acetone's a german chemical 18:10:45 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" it removes polish 18:10:49 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" bet you did nazi that coming 18:10:55 There. 18:11:01 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Isn't it iwonderful, mature and serious?/i 18:11:02 I am not least bit surprised. 18:11:06 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" What did a bad artist do to her wife 18:11:07 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" is it a legit company 18:11:10 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" He HITHER 18:11:19 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" pro spelling 10/10 18:11:20 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Well 18:11:28 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" I don't think it still exists 18:11:29 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" yeah 18:11:37 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" you have to try and CURE me 18:11:42 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" bc im TOO SMRT4u 18:11:42 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" brb 18:11:51 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" can't we just euthanize him 18:12:02 I will be looking somewhere else and will just come back to watch the fun. 18:12:27 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" from the concentration si 18:12:28 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" i mean 18:12:37 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" Peaceful Northeast supervoid 18:12:38 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" boxing ring 18:12:40 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" go to x 0 18:13:17 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" x0? 18:13:20 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" x = 0 18:13:21 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" y what? 18:13:22 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" y = ? 18:13:36 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" no u cant euthanize me u moron 18:13:46 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" same y at the conce- err North east 18:13:58 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" try euthanizing a drone 18:14:04 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" ok 18:14:10 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" ieuthanized BOSS/i 18:14:26 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" northeast looks like a minefield 18:15:06 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" iexplodes/i 18:15:09 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" irespawns/i 18:15:10 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" its snow for fucks sake 18:15:18 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" AND YOU GET ANGRY I MAKE A CONCENTRATION CAMP 18:15:19 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" JESUS 18:15:31 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" boss 18:15:33 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" ehh not really angry 18:15:40 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" go to the north concentration camp 18:15:40 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" just disappointed 18:15:41 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" HOLY SHIT 18:15:50 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" I WROTE CONCENTRATION CAMP INSTEAD OF SUPERVOID 18:15:51 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" yeah im at the concontration camp rn 18:16:02 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" no 18:16:02 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" hey ice 18:16:06 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" NORTH not northEAST 18:16:17 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" where tf is north supervoid 18:16:19 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" if you delete your messages here it's still in the dw chat 18:16:24 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" we need to make roads to all of them 18:16:26 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" shit 18:16:28 -!- Fall Out Wave has joined Special:Chat 18:16:28 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" no boss 18:16:33 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" yes boss 18:16:33 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" they're different fuckin countries 18:16:38 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" idc 18:16:38 !updatelogs 18:16:38 <Özün_Oldun> Fall Out Wave: Logs updated (added ~225 to log page). 18:16:59 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" boss 18:17:02 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" from the northeast 18:17:06 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" aka auschiwitz 18:17:10 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" go to x 0 18:17:16 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" already there 18:17:20 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" very snowy 18:17:24 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" and very cold 18:17:32 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" ifreezes solid, explodes and respawns/i 18:18:52 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" what about northwest 18:18:56 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" I CALL DIBS 18:20:49 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" northwest is a desert 18:32:52 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" come on guys 18:32:56 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" @eveyone 18:33:01 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" @everyone 18:33:23 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" add to the east supervoid! 18:33:34 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" @ everyone doesn't work for normal users btw 18:33:40 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" you have to be staff to do it 18:33:52 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" ik 18:34:04 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" it just highlights it if ur not an admin i thinl 18:35:02 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" hey tidal 18:35:05 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" go to 18:35:06 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" ? 18:35:18 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" y 24 y 1 18:35:21 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" can't 18:35:25 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" y 18:35:29 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" i'm making a flamethrower tank 18:35:34 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" in what? 18:35:41 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" the east part 18:35:41 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" ftb? 18:35:43 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" o 18:35:48 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" with the normal tank and the missile tank 18:35:57 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" k 18:40:17 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" missile batteries are my favorite 18:40:30 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" your favourite what 18:40:33 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Back 18:40:37 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" What happened 18:41:27 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" my favorite 18:41:38 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" they combine two of the best things 18:41:42 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" (X -24 Y 1)? 18:41:43 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" missiles and batteries 18:41:46 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" yes 18:41:58 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" it's empty 18:42:27 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" u sure 18:42:41 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" its right above the left end of the road in the east supervoid 18:42:44 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" 18:43:03 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" oh uhmmm 18:43:09 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" refresh 18:43:11 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" see my coordinates 18:43:22 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" ok well 18:43:32 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" go above the left end of the road 18:43:35 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" at east 18:43:35 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" ok 18:43:43 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" like just one sector up 18:43:56 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Where is ghe nothern thingy 18:44:26 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" idk 18:44:41 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" the northeast boxing ring or the north snow sector 18:44:47 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" What 18:44:49 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" BOXING RING 18:45:00 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Both 18:45:01 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" 1v1 me 18:45:07 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" Boxing Ring: (26, 15) 18:45:18 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" and? 18:45:38 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" lmao 18:45:49 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" can't find the snow 18:45:51 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" ice originally built it as a... and tidal renamed it 18:45:57 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Also gimme a second link 18:46:00 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" snow is just noth 18:46:02 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" north 18:46:07 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Ok 18:46:47 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" oh found the snow 18:46:59 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" http://www.yourworldoftext.com/niceice 18:46:59 <Özün_Oldun> Snow = (0, 15) 18:48:13 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" meet me at the desert 18:48:26 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" -15, 15 18:48:57 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" i made the whole desert myself 18:49:02 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" ok 18:49:20 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" So many stuff 18:49:29 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" WHATS AT SOUTH? 18:49:33 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" It's not easy going through all this on mobile 18:49:43 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" nothing at south 18:49:46 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" rip 18:49:52 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" what about 18:49:55 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" west? 18:49:58 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" north? 18:50:01 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" east? 18:50:05 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" North is north pole 18:50:10 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" East is city 18:50:18 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" West, nothing yet 18:50:24 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" hey i have an idea 18:50:33 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" maybe not 18:50:36 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" What 18:50:37 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" ughhh 18:50:44 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" meet me at east supervoid 18:50:50 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" You mean city 18:51:01 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" With toilet humor and tanks 18:51:09 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Alr 18:51:36 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" i am here 18:54:02 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" where 18:54:10 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" meet me at right road end 18:54:16 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Kk 18:54:17 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" above right road end* 18:54:42 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" We now have Southeast, Southest, West and 'STRAYA mate 19:02:00 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Guys why did you put the things so far 19:02:16 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Scrolling in mobile is hard af 19:02:19 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" idk 19:03:04 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Plus I have to constantly go back and forth on discord and ascii art online 19:03:17 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" rip u i guess 19:03:20 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" I can't have both up at the same 19:03:26 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" rip u 19:03:35 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" So everytime I have to restart at the begining 19:03:38 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" guys did you find my restaurant 19:03:43 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Idc 19:03:54 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" you can't have both tabs open at the same time? 19:04:03 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" it has candies and pizza and other shit to find 19:04:08 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" yeah i saw it 19:04:19 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" i came up with "find the candy" 19:04:21 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Yeas bur I can only use discord's browser thingy 19:04:56 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Google doesn't type 19:05:23 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" rip u 19:05:29 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" So plz guys 19:05:45 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" i'm building an attack helicopter 19:05:45 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Put everything close to the middle 19:05:53 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" ...ah. 19:05:54 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" cant really move it now 19:06:02 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" It's ok 19:06:06 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" But from now on 19:06:10 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" i'm above the tanks 19:06:38 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Everything we build has to be between 15 and -15 19:06:46 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" from now on 19:06:51 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" let me finish this helicopter first 19:06:57 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Yeah 19:07:18 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" I'd rather between starting with 5 and -5 doh 19:07:32 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" We can clean up useless stuff there is 19:07:53 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" And call it the center supervoid or something 19:08:25 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" maybe 19:10:21 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Alr go at 0, 0 for the reunion 19:10:43 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" I won't be talking in discord 19:11:06 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" k 19:21:25 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" what are the southeat sords 19:21:28 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" coords* 19:21:41 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" southwest* 19:22:43 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" k 19:23:26 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Nvm 19:23:39 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" It's getting boring anyways 19:23:51 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" yeah 19:24:01 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" for now im out 19:24:04 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" for now 19:24:15 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" I'd rather draw with you guys on aggie.io 19:24:25 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" what? 19:24:29 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" aggie.io? 19:24:29 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" what's that 19:24:40 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" An online drawing thing 19:24:55 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" We can draw together real-time 19:24:58 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" should we go now 19:25:01 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" this seems dumb im out 19:25:02 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Uh 19:25:09 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" i dont like it 19:25:09 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" When ya' guys wanna 19:25:19 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" tried it didnt likeee itttt 19:25:23 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" i can do it now 19:25:38 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" You said you didn't know about it boss 19:25:53 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Whatever 19:25:57 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Classic boss 19:25:59 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" i just tried it 19:26:13 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Eh it's fun imo 19:26:23 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" But we're only gonna be 2 19:26:50 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" i'm here 19:26:57 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" I'd say it takes minimum 4 people to make it the most fun 19:27:06 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Server link? 19:27:43 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" https://aggie.io/djo891ak 19:28:09 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" holy hell it lags 19:34:56 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Who's the guy who adds grey squares 19:35:10 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" not me 19:35:16 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" not me 19:35:19 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" did ice join 19:35:26 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" im not even there 19:35:29 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" should i try it? 19:35:33 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" no 19:35:52 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" you know what it looks fun ima try it 19:37:06 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" k this sux 19:37:26 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" ima play terratech 19:37:33 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" God damn it 19:38:06 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Who used the color white instead of the eraser 19:38:19 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" idk 19:38:57 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" fixed it 19:39:39 It has been 6 hours. 19:39:42 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" hey ac 19:39:46 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" new server? 19:40:49 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Eh 19:42:45 Hmmm... 19:43:00 Well, the wall of text adventure seems over. 19:43:11 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" i guess 19:43:38 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" http://www.yourworldoftext.com/niceice 19:43:52 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" i'm already there 20:09:11 Hello? 20:09:14 Good. 20:09:23 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" hi 20:33:45 Is chat working? 20:33:48 Good. 20:33:48 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" yes 21:04:02 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" hey <@!235458820845862912> 21:04:19 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" yes 21:05:08 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" http://www.yourworldoftext.com/niceice 21:05:25 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" click the menu in the top right an enable co-ordonates 21:05:29 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" and go right 21:05:42 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" y25 21:05:45 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" x0 21:06:22 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" sparky? 21:06:53 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" <@!235458820845862912> 21:06:57 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" are you going to? 21:07:22 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" lol there's nothign 21:07:28 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" go to Y 25 21:07:33 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" theres something there 21:07:41 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" am at y25 21:07:42 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" there isn't anything 21:07:48 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" x what? 21:07:49 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" i just wrote "help" 21:07:50 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" x0 21:08:13 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" ugh 21:08:21 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" oh wait my mistake 21:08:25 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" x25 y 0 21:08:52 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" it's the ascii thing right 21:09:03 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" ascii what? 21:09:10 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" oh no 21:09:12 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" what is this even meant to be 21:09:34 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" what? 21:09:44 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" are you at y25 x0? 21:09:50 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" no 21:09:52 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" x25 y0 21:10:05 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" oh oops 21:10:09 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" yeah x25 21:10:12 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" stay there 21:10:19 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" do you see a bunch of stuff? 21:10:19 Did the website show anything at all Sparky? 21:10:23 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" and like a road? 21:10:46 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" yes 21:10:50 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" wh 21:10:54 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" why here 21:11:01 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" well 21:11:03 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" look for a small light tan patch 21:11:10 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" thats anoither player's cursor 21:11:16 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" meet me at the AC residence 21:11:18 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" i'ma go above the AC house 21:14:57 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" still here 21:15:47 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" sparky 21:16:04 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" if you add any candies, make sure to update the total ammount of them, so we dont get confused 21:16:12 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" 18 21:16:27 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" cool 21:17:08 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" hey sparky go up to the top left of East Supervoid, where there is like iinsert ascii drawing here/i = person 21:17:26 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" and make yourself or a sparky or something 21:17:40 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" wait where 21:19:03 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" how am i supposed to make one 21:20:45 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" idk like that idk 21:29:00 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" am done 21:55:34 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 22:50:23 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" Thanos Dance 22:50:29 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" ... 2018 08 18